User blog:Ricky J/Awesome Show, Great Job
Hey everybody, I thought I'd make another blog post expressing some thoughts about what we should all be doing and where we should be taking this Fan Wiki. So recently, it's just been me on occasion and Withersoul in the past month all of a sudden adding a lot of stuff, which is all good, but it's left me wondering where everybody else has gone. Not that any of us are married to this site, but there was some good stuff that came out of the guys who used to come here. Oh well. I know interest will pique if Krunkidile ever makes another BNHSPS, but that might not happen in forever, and in the meantime, I think it's good to keep adding stuff. Even if it's little by little, eventually it can grow into a whole universe of its own. A great example of that is the 3rd OP Video that somebody, a "TTMR Taylor," went and made: Obviously this was fantastic work by the animator. Bravo to them, can I just say? It looks great, moves great, it's hilarious, et cetera, et cetera. I think it's a great addition to the fandom. Now, I don't know if they're actually involved with this wiki, or just read it casually, but to the point, there was clearly some prior influence of our articles on some of the details in the video. This stuff can build up over time. So that's my thoughts on that. I hope more people come back at some point and contribute, even if only occasionally. On the other hand, my current strategy for adding content (which I'm personally loathe to do, since I don't think I'm really that funny) has been to prioritize Wanted Pages. I think filling in the gaps of our current pages is a good lead, so way back when, I did some linking of named things to their pages, even if those pages didn't exist, since the existence of the link 1) shows its absence to anyone who's looking at that page and happens to see it, and/or 2) allows hardcore editors to view a list of all the named pages that people want to exist, don't exist, & how much they're referenced. If people need something to work on, but don't really have an idea of their own, I can suggest one of three things of the top of my head: #Check out the Wanted Pages list and fill in the gaps. #*The descriptions on the pages that link to the Wanted Pages are usually good leads. They'll reference a character, a thing, or an event that we don't have exactly nailed down yet, so if you have an idea about how it could be, by all means write it up. #Write up an episode. #*We have a list of them on the Episode List page. Check out one that inspires you and consider creating the page and writing up a short synopsis of the plot. #Formulate a suggestion from a comment on one of the original videos (if you have to). #*Sometimes the comments on the actual BNHSPS videos will have good ideas for things. Try taking one that strikes you as funny or interesting and running with it. That's about all that's on my mind of late. Hopefully we'll see more of you guys coming back, what with so much activity on this thing as of late. Category:Blog posts